


Taking the Cure

by amaradangeli, fems



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: While detoxing from The Light, Jack catches Sam in a compromising position.





	1. Chapter 1

A surprising amount of light flooded into the rooms during the day. It made it easy for Jack to make the rounds – popping his head in on each of his teammates to make sure they were doing okay with this detox. They were eight days in and it was a hard thing. Daniel was burying his nose in books, but Carter was pulling away from them any time she could spend time alone. He supposed that's what Daniel was doing with his books, too. But at least he knew what Daniel was doing. 

It didn't help that not so long ago he'd been real damn used to having Carter awfully damn close all the time. He was still coming to grips with _all_ that had happened in the past six months. And it wasn't easy. He assumed she was too. But it wasn't like they had talked about it. She'd offered to keep it in the room and she'd locked things up tight. Of course, he hadn't tried to broach any subject with her, either. Too big a coward. 

So, instead, he made his rounds in the damn pleasure palace hoping that it looked like it was an equal thing when really he was just trying to put his eyes on her to make sure she was okay. 

Loren, the kid, was coming down just fine. Not that they'd made a lot of down progress in four days, but he didn’t seem any worse for the wear. No headaches, that he was reporting, or any other outward symptoms. Daniel was, predictably in the library, his nose stuck in a book and not at all thrilled with the interruption or Jack's questions about his general wellbeing. Daniel wasn't faring quite as well and was cranky, on top of headachy. 

It took Jack a little longer to locate Carter. He found her in the bedroom she'd claimed as her own. And in the middle of that day that should have been his first clue to perhaps leave her be. But the door being slightly ajar and soft noises coming from within, he stepped up and raised his hand to knock, but he caught sight of her, laid out on the bed, and realized knocking at that point would embarrass them both. 

She was laid out, gloriously nude. The long lines of her pale naked body like a beacon to him. The sheets were white underneath her, just making her pale skin look creamier and the flush that was spreading across parts of her appear more enticing. He could see her profile, the swell of a breast, the curve of her ribs, one hipbone, the bend of her spine, her taut buttocks, and long slim legs. 

She was on her stomach, a pillow between her legs, moving her hips rhythmically. She was shifting her upper body, brushing her breasts over more pillows gently, her hands grabbing at the pillows for purchase. She hitched one leg up giving him a perfect view at the split between her legs and he felt his knees go weak. He shouldn't be watching this. But he couldn't walk away. 

 She slid one hand down her body and reached between her legs. She fitted her hand all the way over her sex so that her fingertips were over her hole, dipping in sligtly and so that the cup of her hand was over her clit and she made tight circles with her hand, giving herself the extra stimulation the pillow couldn't provide. It took everything in Jack not to walk the six steps across the bedroom and offer to do it himself. 

She began rocking her hips in her hand, using her fingertips first on her clit and then dipping them shallowly inside herself, then back on her clit. Jack found himself rocking his own hips in time with hers. He reached down and pressed a hand against his fly and found himself unsurprisingly and uncompromisingly hard. 

She pulled her hand out from between her legs and rocked her hips back on the pillow for another moment and he wondered if her wetness was soaking into the thing. Wondered, perversely, how he could get his hands on it. Her hand moved back between her legs, she pulled the other leg up so she was straddling the pillow, and she went back to making tight circles over her bundle of nerves as her hips moves. He loved how active she was, even as she masturbated. He also loved the view. 

He could hear her panting filling the room. He figured by the way she was sounding that she had to be pretty close. He was both excited by the prospect and a little saddened by it. She pulled her hand from between her legs and moved it toward her face, he thought for a moment, just a moment, she was going to bring it to her mouth, but at the last moment she pushed an errant lock of hair off her forehead.  

Then she turned her head towards the door and he just knew he was caught! He froze. But she didn't turn quite enough to see him and she continued on. 

She pushed her fingers back between her thighs and took up her circles again. She seemed to like the attention on her clit more than anything else. And between that and the movements of her hips she drove herself into a frenzy. The circles she was making got tighter and more frantic. Her hip movements lost their rhythm. She began to make "ooh" and "oh" sounds instead of pants and then she was vibrating with tension and he realized she was coming. 

She pulled her hand out from between her legs and collapsed onto the pillows. She huffed and panted in relief. Her legs relaxed a little, but not completely obstructing his view between them. 

And then, she inexplicably looked up and over her shoulder and locked eyes with him. Shame and fear ripped through him at getting caught. He’d violated her privacy in the worst way possible and he’d never done that before. Suddenly, he was like the creepy CO spying on his hot 2IC. He’d always been the guy she could count on and to not be that guy left him feeling awful. Emotions flittered through her eyes and he wondered if he had something to worry about with her now, personally or professionally. 

He was frozen in the spot, face burning with embarrassment as her blue eyes pinned him in place. The worst part was that not even her reaction – shock, embarrassment, anger – lessened his arousal, he was still hard as a rock. Knowing this was what she’d been up to all this time didn’t help. The memory of watching Samantha Carter getting herself off would haunt him in his private moments for a long damn time. 

She started to move, her gaze not leaving his, and it took everything in him but he reached out and grabbed the door handle. Just as he pulled the door shut he heard her call out to him. 

For a second, he looked at the door and then down at his hand resting on the handle. The hand was shaking a little and even though he knew she had every right to call him on his behavior, he couldn’t open the door and face her right now. His feelings were all over the place and… hell, she was naked and post-orgasmic. Being confronted with an angry Carter like that, the scent of sex lingering in her room, well, that might just be enough for his self-control to snap or for him to come in his pants. 

So, he chose the coward’s way out and turned on his heels. He tried to focus on his breathing as he moved down the corridor. Taking the hallway to the right, he reached his bedroom at the same time he heard a door getting yanked open. The sound of bare feet on stone was audible just before slipping into his room. He paused, breathing hard. If that was Carter… Hell. She probably wouldn’t have a problem tearing him a new one, she was gutsy like that – case in point, her masturbating with the door open a crack - but he didn’t think she’d follow him. Would she?  

He collected himself and got his breathing back under control, ears pricked up for any sounds. He gave it a minute, maybe two, before deciding she wasn’t coming for him. Looking down, he realized he had his own little problem to take care of before he could go back to wandering around the palace. He'd just taken off his jacket and was starting on his belt when a quiet knock sounded on his door.  

She stood there, dressed not in her uniform, but in one of the silky robes left behind by the Goa'uld. He stuck his head out the door and looked in either direction down the hallway to see if anyone noticed her standing in front of his doorway dressed like that then grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her inside. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What am _I_ doing?" She asked hotly. 

Okay, he hadn't prepared for anger, but perhaps he should have. "Carter, you shouldn't be here dressed like that." 

"And you shouldn't have been standing outside my door while I--" 

"No! But in my defense, how was I supposed to know you were going to be... We're on a mission for crying out loud!" 

"Oh, we are not! We might be in uniform most of the time, but we most certainly are not on a mission. We're detoxing, _sir_ ," she spit the epithet, "and in case you didn't notice we're all handling the effects of the light a little differently. It makes me feel, well," she blushed. 

"Oh." And he'd love to say that getting dressed down by Carter was making his problem... deflate... but that wasn't the case. At all. Maybe he could blame _that_ on the light?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned from him to give her a moment to collect herself. She hadn't come here to fight with him. Sure, she'd come here with fire on her mind, and she'd wanted to confront him, but she hadn't been completely sure what she was going to say beyond asking him just what the hell he'd thought he was doing. She'd also, maybe, expected a little more fire out of him. But perhaps he was just as embarrassed about the situation as she was. She thought that was what she'd read in his eyes in the moment before he'd fled – mortification, fear, and she'd thought, maybe, a little lust. 

She sat down on the end of his bed. He was scrubbing a hand over his face. "Look, Carter..." 

"Is there really anything to say?" 

"Oh, I think there's plenty that needs to be said, don't you?" 

"I think we're better off pretending this never happened." 

He stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. His hands dropped down by his sides drawing her attention down with them. That's when she saw it – how incredibly aroused he was. She bit her lip as a bolt of arousal shot through her at knowing how affected he was by what he'd seen. It was one thing to know he'd watched. To know he'd been embarrassed, to think he'd been scared about the ramifications, but to be faced, such as she was, with the very real evidence of his true reaction to what he'd seen, did things to her that she wasn't completely sure how to deal with. 

She shifted her body, letting the robe slip against her skin, revealing a flash of thigh and a hint of breast. It was deliberate and it drew his eye. "Carter," he growled lowly. 

Slowly, she dragged her eyes away from his arousal and up to his face. Her blood was buzzing with the effects of the Light and maybe, just maybe, a little with the heat in his gaze. She placed her hands behind her on the matrass and leaned back, watching as his eyes moved over her body in a heated caress. "Yes, sir?" 

He narrowed his eyes at her innocent tone and she ducked her head. She glanced down at her body, the flimsy robe and the bits of exposed flesh and smiled. Maybe he'd been right about the robe. Maybe she hadn't just followed him to yell at him. The effects of the Light were wreaking havoc on her body and they'd already crossed a line... she bit her lip and parted her knees, just a little. His sharp intake of breath made her look up from underneath her lashes. 

"I think maybe that Light is affecting you more than a little," he said, his voice sounding strangled. 

"I told you," she said with a breathy sigh, "it makes me feel..." She searched for the word but nothing that wasn't completely inappropriate sprang to mind. 

"I can see how it makes you feel." 

She quirked a brow and lifted her right leg, boldly pressing her foot against the top of his thigh. "And I can see how watching me made you feel." 

His eyes flashed at the contact and he grabbed hold of her ankle, but didn't remove her foot. "Carter..." 

She dug her toes into his thigh. He tightened his hand around her ankle. She let her knee fall open just a little bit more drawing his eyes to the depth between her thighs. "Yes?" 

"You're playing with fire." 

"Maybe I like fire." 

He slid his warm hand up her calf as he gently moved her foot away from the prime real estate that was nearer his erection. But he also took a step towards her. She had to tilt her head back to look at him. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to cross the rest of the lines with her but that he knew it was wrong. She remembered it was wrong, she did, but her body was past caring. 

She decided that subtle wasn't really working. She reached for the ties on her robe and he took another quick step toward her. His hand on her leg moved her foot out past his hip as he stepped into her. "Be sure about what you're about to do," he said, his voice low and ominous. 

She didn't have to say a word as she slipped the silk ties through one another. The panels of the robe slid across themselves and revealed her to him. His jaw clenched and his eyes went obsidian all in the span of a heartbeat. 

Using the leg he had a hold of, he pushed her bodily up the bed until he could kneel between her parted thighs. Her breath caught at the intensity in his gaze. "You wanted to play with fire?" he said, he palmed her thigh and ran his hand all the way up to her hip, circling his thumb over the bone. "Let's play." 

A saucy smile broke out over her face. Finally. So she hadn't misjudged the lust she'd thought she'd seen in his eyes the moment before he'd fled. 

"Tell me you're not going to regret this when the Light isn't coursing through your body." 

"Tell me you won't," she countered. 

"I'll never regret you, Carter." 

"Then don't put the regret on me." 

"You've got more to lose than I do." 

"Who says either one of us are losing anything?" 

He surged toward her then, he dropped her ankle and threaded those fingers into her hair directing her head for a searing kiss. His tongue slipped across hers and she felt it all the way to her aching and empty sex. She needed him. It wasn't just a matter of wanting him anymore. She wanted him months ago. Now was a totally different thing.  

"Please," she said against his mouth when he pulled away for a ragged breath. 

"What?" 

"Touch me." 

"How?" 

"I don't care. I've been touching myself for so long..." 

He groaned, dropped his forehead against hers, "Jesus, Carter." 

He brought one hand up to her aching breast and tested its heavy weight. He brushed his thumb along its raised peak and she shuddered.  

"More," she panted. 

He scratched her nipple with the edge of his short thumbnail and she hissed her appreciation. She leaned back up for another kiss and he obliged her. But as much as she could tell he wanted her, something was holding him back. She made a frustrated sound, grabbed the front of his t-shirt with both hands as she leaned forward, shoving him back as she twisted them both around. The move ended with him pressed to the bed and her hovering over him feeling much more aroused than she had even moments ago.  

He looked surprised for a moment before his eyes went hooded. "Okay, you've got me here now, Carter, whatcha going to do with me?" 

Her lips crashed down on his. His tongue thrust up into her mouth as her lower body was making the move to straddle him. It was a messy combination of limbs that were working on fitting together properly, but eventually they got it together so that his legs were both between hers and she could feel his hardness pressing up against the softest part of her. She sighed into his mouth.  

She sat up and shrugged out of the robe completely, satisfied with the way his eyes followed the movement of her breasts as she did so. She didn't miss the way his eyes trailed down her body to settle between her legs. "I said touch me," she said boldly when she saw the war in his eyes with his better nature. 

He brought his hand up to his mouth, moved his thumb to his lips, his tongue already peeking out to lick the digit, no doubt to provide lubrication for her, but she shook her head. "You don't need to do that." 

His eyes fell closed for a moment. When he opened them again they were dark and serious and he was reaching for her. The pad of his thumb hit her clit unerringly and she bounced with the sensation. She could feel the way his fingers slipped through her wetness as he turned his hand and shallowly hooked a finger into her. She knew the angle was bad for him, but it felt so good to have him inside her, even just a little bit that she allowed it, for just a short while. 

Soon, though, it wasn't enough. 

She made a soft sound of frustration in the back of her throat, needing more. He responded by moving the finger he had inside of her. It felt good, but it didn't quell the ache she felt. She tightened her inner muscles around him, smirking a little when he growled lowly. "More," she said, while bringing his other hand up to her breast. 

His fingers curled around her, cupping her breast as his thumb tweaked her nipple. Sam bit her lip at the fiery sensations the touch elicited and shifted her hips, spurring him on to become bolder with his other hand. Another finger slid inside of her, it joined the first and then he uncurled them, stretching her around his digits.  

"Yes," she purred, "more."  

He growled. She knew the angle was awkward for him and that giving her the _more_ she was asking for was going to be difficult at best. So she was only half surprised when he turned the tables on her, dumped her off of him and flat on her back on the bed, his hand still embedded within her. He used her momentary disorientation to impale her further and she cried out at the sensation. He was knuckle-deep inside her and it felt incredible, but still, it wasn't enough. She marveled at herself and what she needed and she knew it had to be the Light. She wasn't usually so wanton. But then again, she wasn't usually with Jack O'Neill, either. She smiled to herself. 

"What?" 

"More," she said. 

He glanced down her body to where her legs where splayed. He licked his lips and she suddenly knew where this was going. Her hips rose off the bed of their own accord and he grinned devilishly as he looked up at her and caught her eye. 

"Yeah?" he asked her rakishly. 

"Please," she pleaded in a tone of voice she hoped to never, ever use again outside of a similar situation with this particular man. 

He pulled his fingers out of her and used her wetness to slide his fingers over her aching clit. "You want my mouth here?" 

He was teasing her. Well, she could tease him right back. She waited until his eyes left her throbbing clit to wander back up to her flaming face and when he looked her right in the eye, she said, in the throatiest voice she could manage, "Yes, sir." 

He gaped at her for one long moment, then he wasted no more time. He was up and over her leg to settle between her thighs and breathing in the hot, musky scent of her. He didn't tease her, as she suspected he might. No, he used the broad flat of his tongue to drag a wide path over her swollen clit and then he wrapped his lips around it a sucked and she swore she levitated off the bed with the feeling of it. When she came back to herself, her hand was buried in his hair and she was babbling nonsensical things to him as he flicked at her clit with the pointed tip of his tongue using a dexterity she'd only dreamed of. 

She pushed him closer to her hot center as she pressed her hips closer to his face, she had no regard for his need to breathe only for her need to seek pleasure. He didn't seem to mind. 

She felt him slide two fingers inside her as he continued his oral assault on her clitoris. He twisted them inside her, stroking the spot inside her that brought the spikes of pleasure that caused  her to moan his honorific. Soon, she felt a third finger join the first two and she groaned at the pleasurable pain of the stretch it caused. 

She was so wet, though, that it didn't take long before she was accepting all three fingers as readily as she'd accepted two and she could hear the sloppy sound of him pushing into her. Just knowing how turned on she was turned her on more and she felt the first sparks of orgasm ignite inside her. Her breath caught. She pulled her thighs open wider to give him more room to work.  

As she looked down at him she realized that he was looking up at her and their eyes met. That was all it took, the heavy, dark look in his eyes, coupled with the sound and feel of his fingers inside her and the rasp of his tongue on her clit and she was spiraling apart. She cried out at the feeling of her orgasm tearing her apart from the inside out. She pulled his head up from between her legs, the sensations too much on her sensitive flesh.  

He was kneeling between her legs looking raptly down watching the fluttering of her tissues, surely in male pride knowing he'd done that, when she poked his thigh with her toes. "Take off your clothes, colonel, we're not done yet." 

He wiped his face with his hand, then wiped his hand down the front of his shirt as he reached for the hem. He whipped the shirt over his head in one smooth move. The pants were a little more difficult. He had to get up to remove those, and she watched him intently as he moved off the bed to unbutton and unzip his trousers. As he removed them, she suddenly understood why he'd taken the time with three fingers. 

She exhaled sharply. He was magnificent. She'd fantasized about him a lot over the years. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but a girl's fantasy life was her own, right? But she'd never pictured him quite right. She was pleasantly surprised. She smiled. He smiled, "Yeah?" 

"Oh, yes." 

He could not have been harder if he were actual marble. She reached for him but he was too far away. He climbed back onto the bed, though, and sidled up to her, spooning along her side, his erection tucked up against her hip. 

"Don't you want to put that thing to use?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

"So?" 

"So... I want you to touch me, first," he said, with a grin. 

She couldn't help but smile back. "Because you've been touching yourself for so long?" She said as she reached down and wrapped a hand around him. 

"Something like that," he said with a groan. 

She slid her hand up and down his silky shaft and moved her lips to his ear. "I want you inside me." 

"I want to be inside you." 

She slid her hand back up his shaft and swirled her thumb over the head of his cock collecting a drop of precum and slicking it over his smooth head. She shifted onto her side and raised her leg over his hip to create space for him to slide inside her. "I've wanted you for so long." 

He nudged the tip of his cock against her opening, his lips at her ear, "I've wanted you longer." 

He slid inside her. She gasped at the feeling of the welcome intrusion. He kissed her, their tongues sliding wetly against one another as their lower bodies slid wetly together. 

They found a rhythm, he reached down and held on to her thigh, she wrapped her arms around him and dug her short fingernails into his back. Her nipples rubbed against his chest hair providing her with just enough extra stimulation to make the position perfect. She felt absolutely and utterly surrounded by him. 

He continued to rock his hips into her, the stretched feeling giving rise to the build of another orgasm. She was panting into his ear. He was sucking on her earlobe. 

"More," she said, when it just wasn't enough to send her careening over the edge. 

He rolled her over onto her back. She raised her thighs up around his hips and he began to drive into her relentlessly. Apparently, he needed a little more, too. He started to punctuated his thrusts with little grunts that drove her wild with desire. She loved that she could make him sound like that.  

She knew he was close when he reached between them and zeroed in on her clit. He found an incredible counter rhythm to his thrusting that started her keening with pleasure – she didn't think she'd ever keened before – and soon, she was coming again, in rippling waves around his cock and then he was still above her, her name a sigh on his lips and she could feel his hips flexing against her pelvis.  

When it was over he rolled to the side, taking her with him, a tangle of arms and legs as he slipped out of her. "That was incredible," he said in her ear. 

"It was," she said back, her voice shaky in the aftermath of what they'd done. She didn't have regrets, exactly, she'd told him she wouldn't and she intended to stand by that. But she was filled with a sudden rush of fear of the future. 

"I can feel you thinking," he rumbled. She could feel him talking, their chests pressed together. "No regrets," he echoed her thoughts. 

"I don’t regret it," she reassured him, her hands smoothing down his back, and settling in the dip just above the very slight swell of his ass. "I'm thinking about giving it up." 

"Let's worry about what happens when we get home when we get there." 

"We can't be cavalier about this, sir." She winced when she realized she was still calling him sir after he'd come inside her. "Jack," she tried his name out, just for kicks and he rewarded her with a kiss pressed to her neck. It sent a shiver through her body even as his ejaculate trickled out of her and reminded her why she was saying it. 

"We're not being cavalier. We're just not letting this Light make our decisions for us. We can't make a rational decision here under these circumstances. The fact that we did _this_ ," he squeezed her tight,"should be evidence of that." 

"So we decide when we get home?" 

"Yeah." 

"When?" 

"Let's... take a week. When we get back, we'll just take a week of normalcy. Let things be as they would be, then we'll get together and we'll talk and we'll see how we feel. If we want this," he smoothed a hand down her side to her hip and squeezed, "then we'll go talk to the General. If we don't then we'll agree to leave this as a one time, truly fantastic alien side effect." 

She giggled into his chest. That sounded... okay. And reasonable. And like something she could handle. "Okay." 

"Okay. But for now, I should get dressed. It's my turn in the Light." 

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Hurry back. I'll be here. Waiting." 

His eyes went wide when he realized that one time didn't actually mean _one time_. Then a slow, lazy grin crossed his face. "Yes, ma'am." 


End file.
